familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 8
Events * 871 - Battle of Ashdown - Ethelred of Wessex defeats a Danish invasion army. *1297 - Monaco gains its independence. *1499 - Louis XII of France marries Anne of Brittany. *1734 - Premiere of George Frideric Handel's Ariodante at the Royal Opera House, Covent Garden. *1746 - Bonnie Prince Charlie occupies Stirling. *1790 - George Washington delivers the first State of the Union Address address in New York City. *1806 - Cape Colony becomes a British colony. *1811 - Unsuccessful slave revolt led by Charles Deslandes in St. Charles and St. James, Louisiana. *1815 - War of 1812: Battle of New Orleans - Andrew Jackson leads American forces in victory over the British. *1835 - US national debt is 0 for the first and only time. *1838 - Alfred Vail demonstrates a telegraph using dots and dashes (this is the forerunner of Morse code). *1863 - American Civil War: Second Battle of Springfield * 1863 - Yorkshire County Cricket Club is founded at the Adelphi Hotel in Sheffield, England. *1867 - African American men granted the right to vote in the District of Columbia. *1877 - Crazy Horse and his warriors fight their last battle with the United States Cavalry at Wolf Mountain (Montana Territory). *1889 - Herman Hollerith receives a patent for his electric tabulating machine. *1900 - United States President William McKinley places Alaska under military rule. *1906 - A landslide in Haverstraw, New York, kills 20 people due to the excavation of clay along the Hudson River. *1908 - A train collision occurs in the Park Avenue Tunnel in New York City killing 17 people, injuring 38 and leading to increased demand for electric trains. *1912 - The African National Congress was founded. *1916 - World War I: Allied forces withdraw from Gallipoli. *1918 - President Woodrow Wilson announces his "Fourteen Points" for the aftermath of World War I. *1920 - The Czechoslovak Hussite Church was founded by Dr. Karel Farský. *1922 - The Social Democratic Youth League of Norway is founded. *1926 - Abdul-Aziz ibn Saud becomes the King of Hejaz and renames it Saudi Arabia. *1935 - Arthur C. Hardy patents the spectrophotometer. *1940 - World War II: Britain introduces food rationing. *1953 - René Mayer becomes Prime Minister of France. *1956 - Operation Auca: Five U.S. missionaries are killed by the Huaorani of Ecuador shortly after making contact with them. *1959 - Conquest of Cuba by Fidel Castro is completed with the conquest of Santiago de Cuba. *1961 - In France, a referendum supports Charles de Gaulle's policies in Algeria. *1962 - Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa is exhibited in the United States for the first time (National Gallery of Art in Washington). * 1962 - Harmelen train disaster kills 93 people in The Netherlands. *1964 - President Lyndon B. Johnson declares a "War on Poverty" in the United States. *1973 - Soviet space mission Luna 21 is launched. * 1973 - Watergate scandal: The trial of seven men accused of illegal entry into Democratic Party headquarters at Watergate begins. *1975 - Ella Grasso becomes Governor of Connecticut, becoming the first woman to serve as a Governor in the United States who did not succeed her husband. *1979 - The tanker Betelgeuse explodes in Bantry Bay, Ireland (The Betelgeuse incident). *1982 - AT&T agrees to divest itself of twenty-two subdivisions. *1989 - Kegworth air disaster kills 47 people in Leicestershire, England. * 1989 - Beginning of Japanese Heisei era. *1994 - Russian cosmonaut Valeri Polyakov on Soyuz TM-18 leaves for Mir. He will stay on the space station until March 22, 1995, for a record 437 days in space. *1996 - An Antonov 32 cargo turboprop powered plane crashes into the central market in Kinshasa, Zaire killing more than 350 people. *2002 - United States President George W. Bush signs into law the controversial No Child Left Behind Act. *2004 - RMS Queen Mary 2, the largest passenger ship ever built, was christened by her namesake's granddaughter, Queen Elizabeth II. *2006 - A magnitude 6.9 earthquake epicentered just off the Greek island of Kythira hits much of the country and is felt throughout the entire eastern Mediterranean Sea. * 2006 - Exercise Northstar V, a large scale civil defence exercise, is held in Singapore and contains 4 MRT Stations and Toa Payoh Bus Interchange. Births *1556 - Uesugi Kagekatsu, Japanese samurai and warlord (d. 1623) *1583 - Simon Episcopius, Dutch theologian (d. 1643) *1601 - Baltasar Gracián y Morales, Spanish writer (d. 1658) *1628 - François Henri de Montmorency-Bouteville, duc de Luxembourg, French general (d. 1695) *1632 - Samuel Pufendorf, German jurist (d. 1694) *1635 - Luis Manuel Fernández de Portocarrero, Spanish Archbishop of Toledo (d. 1709) *1735 - John Carroll, American Roman Catholic archbishop (d. 1815) *1763 - Edmond Charles Genêt, French diplomat (d. 1834) *1786 - Nicholas Biddle, American banking executive (d. 1844) *1788 - Pavel Kiselyov, Russian general and politician (d. 1874) *1792 - Lowell Mason, American composer (d. 1872) *1805 - John Bigler, American politician (d. 1871) * 1805 - Orson Hyde, American religious leader (d. 1878) *1817 - Sir Theophilus Shepstone, South African statesman (d. 1893) *1821 - James Longstreet, American Confederate general (d. 1904) * 1821 - W.H.L. Wallace, American Union general (d. 1862) *1823 - Alfred Russel Wallace, British naturalist and biologist (d. 1913) *1824 - Francisco González Bocanegra, Mexican poet (d. 1861) * 1824 - Wilkie Collins, British novelist (d. 1889) *1830 - Hans von Bülow, German pianist and composer (d. 1894) *1836 - Lawrence Alma-Tadema, Dutch artist (d. 1912) *1843 - Frederick Abberline, British police investigator (d. 1929) * 1843 - John H. Moffitt, American politician (d. 1926) *1852 - James Milton Carroll, American pastor and author (d. 1931) *1860 - Emma Booth, daughter of William and Catherine Booth (d. 1903) *1862 - Frank Nelson Doubleday, American publisher (d. 1934) *1866 - William G. Conley, American politician (d. 1940) *1867 - Emily Greene Balch, American writer and pacifist, Nobel Peace Prize laureate (d. 1961) *1870 - Miguel Primo de Rivera, Spanish politician (d. 1930) *1871 - James Craig, 1st Viscount Craigavon, Irish politician (d. 1940) *1873 - Iuliu Maniu, Romanian politician (d. 1953) *1873 - Elena of Montenegro, queen of Italy (d. 1956) *1881 - Henrik Shipstead, American politician (d. 1960) *1883 - Patrick J. Hurley, United States Secretary of War (d. 1963) * 1883 - Pavel Filonov, Russian painter (d. 1941) *1885 - John Curtin, Australian politician (d. 1945) * 1885 - A. J. Muste, Dutch activist and pacifist (d. 1967) *1888 - Matthew Moore, Irish-American actor (d. 1960) *1891 - Walther Bothe, German physicist, Nobel Prize in Physics laureate (d. 1957) * 1891 - Bronislava Nijinska, Russian choreographer (d. 1972) *1896 - Arthur Ford, American psychic (d. 1971) *1897 - Dennis Wheatley, British author (d. 1977) *1902 - Carl Rogers, American psychologist (d. 1987) * 1902 - Georgy Malenkov, Soviet politician (d. 1988) *1903 - Igor Kurchatov, Russian physicist (d. 1960) *1904 - Karl Brandt, Nazi war criminal (d. 1948) *1905 - Franjo Cardinal Seper, Croatian Catholic cardinal (d. 1981) * 1905 - Giacinto Scelsi, Italian composer (d. 1988) *1908 - William Hartnell, British actor (d. 1975) *1909 - Willy Millowitsch, German actor (d. 1999) * 1909 - José Ferrer, Puerto Rican actor (d. 1992) * 1909 - Evelyn Wood, American educator (d. 1995) *1910 - Galina Sergeyevna Ulanova, Russian ballerina (d. 1988) *1911 - Butterfly McQueen, American actress (d. 1995) * 1911 - Tom Delaney, British racing driver (d. 2006) *1915 - Walker Cooper, American baseball player (d. 1991) *1921 - Herta Bothe, Nazi concentration camp guard *1923 - Larry Storch, American actor * 1923 - Johnny Wardle, English cricketer (d. 1985) * 1923 - Joseph Weizenbaum, German-born computer scientist *1924 - Ron Moody, English actor *1925 - Helmuth Hubener, German anti-Hitler activist (d. 1942) *1926 - Evelyn Lear, American soprano * 1926 - Hanae Mori, Japanese fashion designer * 1926 - Soupy Sales, American comedian * 1926 - Kelucharan Mohapatra, Indian Odissi dancer (d. 2004) *1931 - Bill Graham, German-born American music promoter (d. 1991) *1933 - Charles Osgood, American journalist and commentator * 1933 - Jean-Marie Straub, French film director * 1933 - Ko Un, Korean poet *1934 - Jacques Anquetil, French cyclist (d. 1987) * 1934 - Roy Kinnear, English actor (d. 1988) * 1934 - Alexandra Ripley, American writer (d. 2004) * 1934 - Gene Freese, American baseball player *1935 - Elvis Presley, American singer and guitarist (d. 1977) *1937 - Shirley Bassey, Welsh singer *1938 - Bob Eubanks, American game show host *1941 - Graham Chapman, British comedian (d. 1989) * 1941 - Boris Vallejo, Peruvian illustrator *1942 - Stephen Hawking, English physicist and author * 1942 - Junichiro Koizumi, Japanese politician * 1942 - Yvette Mimieux, American actress *1944 - Terry Brooks, American writer * 1945 - Kojo Nnamdi, Guyanese-born American radio host *1946 - Robby Krieger, American musician (The Doors) *1947 - David Bowie, English musician * 1947 - Samuel Schmid, Swiss politician * 1947 - Don Bendell, American author & karate master *1948 - Gillies MacKinnon, Scottish film director *1951 - Kenny Anthony, Saint Lucian politician * 1951 - John McTiernan, American film director *1953 - Bruce Sutter, American baseball player *1955 - Mike Reno, Canadian musician (Loverboy) * 1955 - Spiros Livathinos, Greek footballer *1958 - Rey Misterio, Sr., Mexican professional wrestler *1959 - Paul Hester, Australian drummer (Crowded House) (d. 2005) *1961 - Calvin Smith, American athlete * 1961 - Kazuki Takahashi, Japanese creator of Yu-Gi-Oh *1962 - Chris Marion, American musician (Little River Band) *1965 - Michelle Forbes, American actress *1966 - Igor Vyazmikin, Russian ice hockey player *1967 - R. Kelly, American singer *1968 - Keith Mullings, American boxer *1969 - Ami Dolenz, American actress * 1969 - Jeff Abercrombie, American musician (Fuel) *1970 - Dave Eggers, American writer and publisher * 1970 - Melissa Hill, American porn actress *1971 - Jason Giambi, American baseball player * 1971 - Pascal Zuberbühler, Swiss footballer *1973 - Mark Knight, English sound designer * 1973 - Sean Paul, Jamaican singer * 1973 - Jason Stevens, Australian rugby league footballer *1975 - DJ Clue, American DJ and producer *1976 - Jenny Lewis, American actress and musician (Rilo Kiley) * 1976 - Josh Meyers, American actor * 1976 - Carl Pavano, American baseball player *1977 - Amber Benson, American actress * 1977 - Lee Yoo-jin, Korean actress *1978 - Marco Fu, Hong Kong snooker player *1979 - Adrian Mutu, Romanian footballer * 1979 - Sarah Polley, Canadian actress * 1979 - Seol Ki-Hyeon, South Korean footballer *1980 - Rachel Nichols, American actress *1981 - Jeff Francis, Canadian baseball player *1982 - Emanuele Calaiò, Italian footballer * 1982 - Gaby Hoffmann, American actress * 1982 - John Utaka, Nigerian footballer * 1982 - wiL Francis, American singer *1983 - Chris Mordetzky, American professional wrestler *1984 - Jeff Francoeur, American baseball player *1985 - Rachael Lampa, American singer *1986 - Jaclyn Linetsky, Canadian actress (d. 2003) * 1986 - David Silva, Spanish footballer *1990 - Maci Wainwright, American singer *1991 - Asuka Hinoi, Japanese singer *1995 - Hannah Robinson, American actress *2000 - Noah Cyrus, American actress, daughter of Billy Ray Cyrus Deaths * 482 - Saint Severinus of Noricum *1100 - Antipope Clement III (bc. 1029) *1107 - Edgar of Scotland (b. 1074) *1198 - Pope Celestine III (bc. 1106) *1324 - Marco Polo, Italian explorer (b. 1254) *1337 - Giotto di Bondone, Italian artist (b. 1267) *1464 - Thomas Ebendorfer, Austrian historian (b. 1385) *1557 - Albert the Warlike, Prince of Bayreuth (b. 1522) *1570 - Philibert de l'Orme, French architect (bc. 1510) *1642 - Galileo Galilei, Italian astronomer and scientist (b. 1564) *1707 - John Dalrymple, 1st Earl of Stair, Scottish politician (b. 1648) *1713 - Arcangelo Corelli, Italian composer (b. 1653) *1775 - John Baskerville, English printer (b. 1706) *1789 - Jack Broughton, English boxer (bc. 1703) *1794 - Justus Möser, German statesman (b. 1720) *1815 - Edward Pakenham, British general (b. 1778) *1825 - Eli Whitney, American inventor (b. 1765) *1854 - William Carr Beresford, 1st Viscount Beresford, British general and politician (b. 1768) *1865 - Aimé, duc de Clermont-Tonnerre, French general (b. 1779) *1874 - Charles Etienne Brasseur de Bourbourg, French writer and historian (b. 1814) *1878 - Nikolai Alekseevich Nekrasov, Russian poet (b. 1821) *1880 - Joshua A. Norton, American eccentric (b. 1811) *1896 - William Rainey Marshall, Governor of Minnesota (b. 1825) * 1896 - Paul Verlaine, French poet (b. 1844) *1901 - John Barry, Irish recipient of the Victoria Cross (b. 1873) *1916 - Ada Rehan, Irish-born American actress (b. 1860) *1918 - Ellis H. Roberts, American politician (b. 1827) *1932 - Eurosia Fabris, Italian Catholic (b. 1866) *1934 - Andrei Bely, Russian writer (b. 1880) *1935 - Jesse Garon Presley, stillborn twin brother of Elvis Presley *1938 - Johnny Gruelle, Creator of Raggedy Ann and Andy (b. 1880) *1941 - Robert Baden-Powell, English founder of scouting (b. 1857) *1942 - Joseph Franklin Rutherford, American religious publisher (b. 1869) *1943 - Richard Hillary, Australian Spitfire pilot and author (b. 1919) *1944 - William Kissam Vanderbilt II, member of the Vanderbilt family (b. 1878) *1948 - Kurt Schwitters, German painter (b. 1887) * 1948 - Richard Tauber, Austrian tenor (b. 1891) *1950 - Joseph Schumpeter, Austrian economist (b. 1883) *1956 - Jim Elliot, American Christian missionary (b. 1928) *1958 - Paul Pilgrim, American athlete (b. 1883) *1963 - Kay Sage, American artist and poet (b. 1898) *1967 - Zbigniew Cybulski, Polish actor (b. 1927) *1969 - Albert Hill, British athlete (b. 1889) *1970 - Georges Guibourg, French performer (b. 1891) *1972 - Kenneth Patchen, American poet (b. 1911) *1975 - Richard Tucker, American tenor (b. 1913) *1976 - Zhou Enlai, Premier of the People's Republic of China (b. 1898) * 1976 - Robert Forgan, British fascist (b. 1891) *1979 - Sara Carter, American country musician (b. 1898) *1980 - John Mauchly, American physicist (b. 1907) *1981 - Matthew "Stymie" Beard, American actor (b. 1925) *1983 - Tom McCall, Governor of Oregon (b. 1913) *1986 - Pierre Fournier, French cellist (b. 1906) *1989 - Bruce Chatwin, English novelist (b. 1940) *1990 - Terry-Thomas, British actor, comedian (b. 1911) *1991 - Steve Clark, English guitarist (Def Leppard) (b. 1960) *1993 - Eleanor Hibbert, British author (b. 1906) *1994 - Pat Buttram, American actor (b. 1915) * 1994 - Harvey Haddix, American baseball player (b. 1925) *1995 - Carlos Monzon, Argentinian boxer (b. 1942) *1996 - François Mitterrand, President of France (b. 1916) *1997 - Melvin Calvin, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) *1998 - Michael Tippett, English composer (b. 1905) *2000 - Fritz Thiedemann, German equestrianist (b. 1918) *2002 - Alexander Prochorow, Nobel Prize in Physics laureate (b. 1916) * 2002 - Dave Thomas, American fast food entrepreneur (b. 1932) *2003 - Ron Goodwin, British composer and conductor (b. 1925) *2004 - John A. Gambling, American radio talk-show host (b. 1930) *2005 - Campbell McComas, Australian impersonator and broadcaster (b. 1952) * 2005 - Warren Spears, American choreographer and dancer * 2005 - Michel Thomas, Polish linguist (b. 1914) *2006 - Tony Banks, Baron Stratford, British politician (b. 1943) *2007 - Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-born actress (b. 1922) * 2007 - Jane Bolin, first African American female judge (b. 1908) * 2007 - Francis Cockfield, British politician (b. 1916) * 2007 - David Ervine, Northern Irish politician (b. 1953) * 2007 - Iwao Takamoto, American animator (b. 1925) Holidays and observances * Commonwealth Day is celebrated in the Northern Mariana Islands. Liturgical calendar *The feast day of Our Lady of Prompt Succor in the Roman Catholic Church. * January 8 * Abo of TiflisAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0-140-51312-4. * Gudula * Lucian of Beauvais * Pega * Severinus of Noricum * Thorfinn of Hamar References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- January 08